


Running Up That Hill

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: AU，忽略时间线。想写给鲁伊太太的，然后再次认识到写得不怎么样……好喜欢她的画。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU，忽略时间线。  
> 想写给鲁伊太太的，然后再次认识到写得不怎么样……好喜欢她的画。

 

 

“嘘……”

帕西瓦尔安抚道。

他的手压在纽特腕上，陷入草地。嗡鸣之中，候鸟的队伍弥漫天际，嗡鸣由近及远，噗噗簌簌，拍打翅膀，它们前仆后继，声势浩大地直往南方去。纽特的呼吸扑在他脸上，温热朦胧，蕨草一丛丛，顺着河岸蜿蜒而下。

它们飞远了。枝桠的光影在皮肤斑驳游移，纽特扬起下巴，锯齿状的草叶擦过布满红晕的脸颊，他的睫毛轻颤，帕西瓦尔埋下脑袋，脊背挺起，放松，缓缓动了几下，贴着他的耳朵喘息。

一丝沉沉的呻吟从纽特张开的嘴唇流泻。

他的身体又软又热，眼睑慵懒地眨动，皮肤上留着湿漉漉的吻痕，他闭上眼睛，又睁开。他的眼睛湿润着，凝视帕西瓦尔，他茫然地皱起眉头，唔唔嗯嗯。帕西瓦尔把他抱起来，让他伏在自己身上。幽暗的衣袍滑动，露出膝盖骨光洁无暇，他夹紧了帕西瓦尔身侧，眼泪一颗颗溢出，滴在帕西瓦尔的脸颊和发鬓。浑身发着抖，纽特瘫软下来，咬住指关节一颤一颤。他们在衣服底下一塌糊涂，散发精液与汗水的气味。

纽特拉起挂在臂弯的衣袍，遮住锁骨与胸前的吻痕，他仍旧敏感，在帕西瓦尔的爱抚里战栗，身躯弓起，脆弱柔嫩，他挣扎着将赤裸白皙的脚踝伸入靴子，低头站起来。

他跑开了。

帕西瓦尔轻抚被他们蹂躏而奄奄的草地，把手放到鼻子底下，深深地闻了一口。他拎起外套，抖落上面的草屑和花瓣，穿戴齐整，纽特的植物标本上钉着鲜绿欲滴的野茜草，有点像十字草，帕西瓦尔拿着标本，瞧了一会儿，太阳从云层后面出来了，阳光照在河中央一块闪闪发亮的石头上。他往后一捋垂落的发丝，从花园直接幻影移形，踏上前廊的木阶梯。

猫头鹰的羽毛撒在那棵山毛榉，撒在十字路口拐弯处的邮筒，马车哒哒经过陡峭山路，车轮隐没在灌木丛之后。斯卡曼德家的夫人和先生下了马车，远远望见帕西瓦尔，带着歉意的笑容走来。他们说忒休斯晚点才会到家，挽留帕西瓦尔一同享用晚餐。斯卡曼德夫人说话的时候，目光从帕西瓦尔身上掠过，在寻找什么。

斯卡曼德先生说：“他肯定在马厩那里。”“也许是的吧，”帕西瓦尔说，“他喜欢骑马？”“如果明天是个好天，他就会去森林那里，每礼拜都是如此。”“纽特一向喜欢森林。”斯卡曼德夫人插嘴道。帕西瓦尔说：“动物，植物，森林——他是个自然主义者？”“你也可以那么说。他和忒休斯完全不同，是不是？”“他似乎很害羞。”“是的——没错，但熟悉他之后，你会发现他是个好孩子。”帕西瓦尔对此微笑。家养小精灵接过她的披风，默不作声地看了帕西瓦尔一眼。

他们在桌前客气地交谈。帕西瓦尔饮下水果茶，他们接着谈了酒，山下的集市，美国的飞路网，纽约魔法部近况，英国的海，战后局势。斯卡曼德先生点燃烟丝，把烟斗举到嘴边。帕西瓦尔倚靠着椅子，天色暗淡，蝙蝠飞出了洞穴，在树影上方盘旋。他的血液仍旧带着午后美妙的余韵在体内流淌，遗留一股股酥麻，怯怯地温柔地亲吻他的知觉。他用指尖摩挲晶莹的茶杯，一阵恍惚。

纽特拖着步子进来，匆匆就要上楼去。他父亲叫住了他，略带责备地说家里来了客人，没必要急急忙忙的，难道他有什么急事？他没有。他瞥向帕西瓦尔，很快不再看来，他在怯怯地，温柔地动摇。他坐了下来，抱着一本用来记录的簿子，肩上零零星星还落着惹人爱的草屑和花瓣，他如此粗心大意，慌里慌张……帕西瓦尔的触碰滑过那件幽暗，宽大的衣袍，在桌子底下找到纽特的手，把吃惊的手指拢在掌心。

帕西瓦尔打量没有穿窄窄衬衣，马甲马裤，孔雀蓝大衣的纽特，在阳光下，和临近的夜幕下，对方看起来截然不同。像在野外与在室内的区别：织物起起伏伏，线条柔和极了，身着长袍的纽特无辜文弱，褪去了不驯和警觉。他一回家就这样——之后忒休斯提到弟弟的这个习惯，习以为常——他管这叫什么来着？仪式感。可以让他感到放松。

帕西瓦尔没什么意见。帕西瓦尔喜欢这件衣服，袍子衣摆拂过他的身前，或者安静地从他掌心溜走，袍子的主人在晚餐时突然满脸通红，埋头用叉子戳盘里的船形土耳其蜜饼，洒满碎杏仁和巧克力的樱桃，唇角沾着一点奶油。是不是吃得太甜了，亲爱的？斯卡曼德夫人问道。纽特答没有，但是不再动盘里的甜点，迅速地埋怨地是说给对面的帕西瓦尔听的，他在桌子底下躲闪情人的靴尖，小腿勾了起来，只一下勾过帕西瓦尔的膝弯，刀叉清脆地叮叮当当，他说他吃好了。

他们谈论起新兴的汽车，麻瓜的各种发明，棉花时代与蒸汽机。“让我们不要这样子讨厌吧，”忒休斯说，“我情愿谈谈吉普赛人。”他们笑了，然后果真谈到吉普赛人，帕西瓦尔说——他曾遇到一位，在路上冷不丁抓住他的手。“我还以为她要咬下我一块肉。”她说什么了？她说我命中注定不会结婚。忒休斯说：“我也遇到过一位预言家。”她又说什么了？她说我注定荣华富贵，妻妾成群。斯卡曼德夫人好笑地打了长子一下，纽特也在笑，帕西瓦尔盯着纽特，直到他察觉这道隐秘，炽热的目光。也许是想起方才帕西瓦尔的话，他若有所思地继续在旁边听他们讲话，膝盖轻轻擦过帕西瓦尔的膝盖，意味却十分纯洁和平静。

纽特。他的纽特。帕西瓦尔的思绪已经荡漾开来：山上森林，世外桃源，纽特会骑着哪匹马？那匹周身雪白，蹄子乌黑的牝马。马匹站立的重心在臀部，要稳稳地前行，骑手将尽力挺直腰杆，把重心往后挪，他们同时要注意杉树下猎兔的陷阱，免得人仰马翻。纽特会把马镫，马刺和缰绳撤掉，轻拍那匹马——他在战场后勤就是那样做的：用手指梳理柔软的皮毛，身子靠拢兽类，轻言细语。那时生活物资匮乏，动物学家吃得极差，身量还在拔高，瘦削纤细，背影像个女孩儿，帕西瓦尔能够轻易把他抱下马，用干粮和清水喂饱他，或者让他好好在自己的帐篷里睡一觉，安全，无所顾忌，睡到自然醒。“你不用这样做的。”纽特总说。帕西瓦尔会用忒休斯来搪塞他，于是他那段时间常常来。他喜欢找帕西瓦尔说话。那次他说到在部队训练的乌克兰铁肚皮，说到那些动物林林总总的习性，以及他在荒原，冻川，森林的旅途，然后：“我不该和你说这些的。”帕西瓦尔回答：“我不介意。”他就看了帕西瓦尔一会儿，凑过来吻他，蜻蜓点水。帕西瓦尔延长了那个吻。

战火，营地，军规都被抛诸帕西瓦尔脑后，纽特在他身下瑟瑟发抖，初尝情欲，嘴唇吻上来却那样急切，他扯下帕西瓦尔的裤子，双腿乖巧地大胆地缠上来，他的动作直接，利落，像军人，动物学家，像纽特其人，他的喘息甜美，黏腻，像是等待帕西瓦尔吻他已经许久，他带着绝望抱住帕西瓦尔不让他离开。“亲爱的纽特……”“就在这里，求你了。”太冒险了，太冒险了。他们在储藏室的门后做爱，他抬起纽特柔韧的大腿，深深地撞进去，那里竟然如此紧热湿滑，泡着融化的凡士林把帕西瓦尔裹进天堂。他那样准备自己，想要帕西瓦尔多久了？每次当他骑着马，拎着箱子来找帕西瓦尔之前，用青涩可爱的身体含着润滑的油液，把自己准备得好好的，他就那样来找帕西瓦尔，双腿拢得紧紧的，那双笔直、修长的腿，还有小腿底下转来转去的深色军靴……他们交谈的时候，他总是坐立不安，是因为这个吗？每换一下坐姿，他就感受肌肉游动，摩擦与不自禁的收缩，想要缓解火热欲望的东西——他会因为帕西瓦尔无意的一句话就弄湿了裤子，悄悄低语洁净一新吗？每一次睡在帕西瓦尔的帐篷里，他是否闻着被褥上熟悉的气味，在香甜梦中就不知羞耻地把手往腿间伸去……他们在那扇门后做爱，把门撞得砰砰直响，纽特高叫起来，帕西瓦尔狂乱似地捏着软乎乎的滚烫的屁股把他操得熟透，噢，都是滑腻腻的，甜滋滋的，一团糟。他双腿微微发颤，害羞地迷蒙地微笑：“你还想见到我吗？”“当然，”帕西瓦尔回答，“我喜欢你。”马匹在不远处咻咻喷着鼻息，哒哒，哒哒地转悠，他飞快地，精灵似地挣脱了帕西瓦尔。他总爱逃开，哪怕他们彼此心知肚明。帕西瓦尔想象纽特独自清理身体的样子，他不会用咒语的，他会用手指掏挖那些精液，然后伸出漂亮的舌头……下一次，纽特用汗湿的腿夹紧帕西瓦尔的脑袋，一而再再而三地姑息 **他的** 肆意欺负的舌头，直到被他弄哭，抽噎得上气不接下气。甚至有次汇合，忒休斯领队先往东去，晚上，帕西瓦尔就把纽特带上陌生的行军床，小床吱嘎吱嘎地摇晃，摇晃着……没有人会听到，或者所有人都听到了，夜里是多么静啊！第二天早晨，格雷夫斯上尉就从那顶帐篷里走出来。

战争尾声，临行前晚，纽特在他身旁惬意地舒展四肢：“我们该怎么办？”帕西瓦尔说：“我听着呢。”“或许你只是想在军旅中找个伴，许多人都那样。”“是吗？”纽特没说话。过了一会儿，他爬起来准备离开。“你去哪儿？”“别碰我！”“过来，我们谈谈。”“我说了——别碰我！”帕西瓦尔从背后搂紧他，把胡乱推搡的胳膊都搂在怀里，把他摔回床上，欺身亲吻，纽特徒劳地抵抗着，左躲右避，像被宠坏了的孩子，他在别人面前会这样发脾气吗？通常他都低着头，看也不会看向和他交谈的人，他总是心不在焉，又有点没礼貌的冒失，他不在乎那些人。他最爱和他的动物待在一起。他和帕西瓦尔待在一起。他只有二十岁，在战场驯养凶神恶煞的火龙，身上已有炮火和利爪留下的伤痕，他在帕西瓦尔柔情的吻里呜咽，嘴唇张开，委屈地气喘吁吁。吻又印上纽特缀着泪珠的睫毛，帕西瓦尔舔掉眼泪，给幼崽舔掉出生时薄薄甜蜜的黏膜似地，他啵地亲一口纽特，再啵地亲了一口，故意弄出的声音令纽特破涕为笑。他抚摩纽特的脸颊，心脏为爱意渴望寂静地刺痛。

两年间，他们通过邮电局寄信，谨慎到不使用丁点魔法。邮票印着游艇、螺旋桨、国王、飞行员、鹰、天鹅、信天翁、云雀、鸽子……14美分用于航空费，10美分用于传递邮资，分类格子里蓝色信封哗啦啦翻动，信封封着火漆。早上好，格雷夫斯先生，您也看见那艘驳船了？都是些士兵的遣散费和补偿金。您又来了，先生，没有您的信，请后天再来。早上好——我很抱歉，没有人给您写信。早上好，格雷夫斯先生，您的信来了，这是您的信。晚上好，格雷夫斯先生，再寄一份？好的。要我帮您把信归入一级信箱吗？您自己来，当然。祝您夜晚愉快，先生。

你还留着那些信？是的，我留着。纽特为这回答显露一丝痛苦的神色，手指快乐得哆嗦。帕西瓦尔离开山麓旅馆直奔斯卡曼德宅邸来的，好像拥有神通，恰逢纽特一人在花园墙外——姜黄头发染上了金灿灿的蜂蜜色，绿眼睛迷人地瞪大了，他的费多，他的阿尔忒弥斯，身畔繁花舒卷，香草涡旋，波光粼粼，他的水中宁芙。什么时候来的？今天，上午。待多久？不知道——希望一直待下去。帕西瓦尔突然口舌拙笨。太冒险了，太冒险了。他就在室外吻纽特，谁都看不见他们，谁都不存在。他们化作倏忽而过的迷雾降落湖畔的草地：纽特攀着帕西瓦尔的肩膀，隐忍地狂喜地战颤着，明明帕西瓦尔属于年长一方，却更加不顾一切，欲火焚身——年轻蓬勃的美利坚吞噬着古老温雅的英格兰。

帕西瓦尔把野茜草的标本叠在了仰在桃木桌，他和斯卡曼德兄弟的那张合影上。纽特跑下来，“你在这儿过夜？”“我在旅馆的23号房间有位子。”“可是忒休斯说？”“忒休斯说：‘别再给我弟弟寄全球地理杂志了。一个礼拜两次，一个月八次，半年四十八次——他们有那么多期刊吗？’”“他根本不会在意那种事！他……”纽特不可置信，帕西瓦尔噗嗤笑了。“他知道了？”“算是吧。”帕西瓦尔回答。他用手帕把纽特的手指擦干净了，上面沾着梨汁和粉色木兰花的甜香。你又在干什么了？我在给新生的怡莱做夜宵。谁？怡莱(Eli)，他的名字——喏，就是待在口袋里的这只。

是谁让他抬起眼睛的？他的眼神这样明亮。他已经长得比帕西瓦尔高了，身形敏捷又富于活力——他可以到任何他想到的地方去，做任何他想做的事，他已经准备好了吗？他可以在秘鲁追逐篝火旁的斑点蝴蝶；在撒哈拉沙漠钻进施了温暖咒的睡袋夜观星辰；在圣弗朗西斯悬崖拂去石头上的雪，聆听海妖歌唱。他是个梦孩子，野生的小王子。帕西瓦尔骑士想道：这位王子，他是否真的——对一切都准备好了？他，是否真的对他们将来会遇到的阻挠和中伤都准备好了？或者我一辈子装聋作哑，纽特曾在信中写道，请格雷夫斯部长早日结婚生子。是玩笑话，他竟然十分乐观，他竟然提起一辈子。他还说到一个历来的求偶仪式——坐巢？帕西瓦尔回信反问。就是坐巢，不要小觑神圣的雷鸟巢，帕西。那次纽特拜访纽约，拉着他在巢中安眠。窝着暖乎乎的棉絮和亮闪闪的枝柯，箱子里静悄悄，如此恬美，帕西瓦尔骑士是王最宠爱的骑士，他们在圣殿里目睹荣光。

脚步声让纽特从帕西瓦尔身边弹开了，假装埋头一心捣弄碗里给奇兽的饲料。然而没人下到梯子，只有忒休斯在箱子外面笑：“别给帕西瓦尔添毯子了，妈妈。他是个大人了。”纽特低笑一声，帕西瓦尔靠在旁边看他笑，晚餐的玛芬蛋糕在胃里蓬松柔软，泛着小麦清香，舒适。云雀叫了一整天，他不知第几次地想吻纽特，于是他那么做了。他尝到橘色，芒果，小熊和月亮。纽特说：“告诉我你不必很快回去。”他答：“明天我们会登上那座山。”


End file.
